Computer systems and networks that process data in control centers for financial institutions have struggled to keep up with the ever increasingly complex and expanding variety of electronic transaction and accounting data, particularly as more and more transactions are carried out using electronic payment, which is often a credit-based payment. Electronic data used in effecting payment relates and leads up to implementations of payment systems and associated payment networks, which generally employ proprietary-type processing functions and require relatively complex interactivity with electronic systems operated by entities for which payment is processed (e.g., merchant point-of-sale (POS) devices).
Generally, associated payment networks involve two primary components. The first component is a seller or merchant access network (e.g., Elavon®) that provides connection to the POS devices (e.g., directly or via merchant internal networks) and identification of the type of payment account (e.g., Visa® or Voyager®). A second component includes payment processing networks that process payment instructions based on established agreements by parties participating in the processing of payment. Generally, these payment processing networks are one of two different categories, proprietary networks (e.g., Voyager®) or association networks. Examples of association networks include the networks provided by VISA®) and MASTERCARD® and/or the particular acquiring/issuing banks. For a particular transaction, the operator of the association network controls the flow of funds for the transaction. Often, this includes a fee that is passed on to the seller, such as a percentage of the transaction. The participating sellers have an agreement with the network (e.g., VISA or MASTERCARD), but do not have a transactional relationship between one another with respect to the association network transactions.
These types of transactions have generally been implemented by sellers having an existing relationship with a particular bank, and often involve the use of a transaction card or corresponding account involving one or more of a credit or debit type of account structure. When a purchase is made, the seller sends transaction information to the bank, which is sometimes referred to as the acquiring bank. The acquiring bank can forward payment information to another bank that issued the buyer's account (e.g., a credit card issuer), which is often referred to as an issuing bank. In many instances, payment processing networks assign interchange fees for these types of transactions. These fees are paid between the parties based on the type of transaction, authentication and location, and may be passed on to the seller.
An example proprietary network involves a merchant-provided in-store credit or debit account (e.g., an account provided by Target Corporation for use in purchasing goods from a store operated thereby). A seller or a seller-contracted third party facilitates the settlement, authorization and/or other functions associated with transactions involving the in-store account. In some instances, sellers form bilateral agreements with other sellers to allow use of a network by multiple sellers and/or to coordinate the use of multiple networks between multiple sellers. For instance, two department stores may form an agreement to allow the use of a common proprietary network cards/account at either store, or they may allow use of two different proprietary network cards/accounts (i.e., one from each store) at either store.
A few networks are operated to allow a single (multi-purpose) card (e.g., a physical transaction card with data thereon, or a corresponding account) to provide access to more than one related credit and/or debit type of account. The card interfaces with a network that would otherwise support one or more of the accounts, and a user of the card (cardholder) can designate a desired one of the accounts to use. However, the buyer must still carry the multi-purpose card for use and can only use the multi-purpose card at locations that support that particular card, and the transactions are generally processed using the selected account and its related proprietary-type of payment network.
In this complex and ever expanding background of various payment networks, consumers have an increasing number of accounts from which they can access funds for purchases (e.g., credit, debit, insurance, health-savings accounts, money markets, investment and retirement). These accounts can vary with respect to their respective fees, tax implications, interest rates, limitations on withdraw amounts and a number of other properties. Often the consumer is forced to spend considerable time and effort to manage such accounts and associated transactions. For example, considerable time and effort can be expended in determining how to best apply specific transactions and/or purchased items to the various accounts. In some instances, the actual implementation of such a determination can be just as difficult.
Another challenge to the implementation and management of transaction processing systems and, to some degree, merchant-specific types of accounts relates to the lack of volume of buyers (and/or sellers) that may be associated with the systems and accounts. For instance, relatively small merchants may find it difficult to promote and operate a transaction account and related system where the volume of users is relatively low.
The above and other matters remain challenging to the implementation, operation and sustained growth of card and related types of accounts, and the electronic transactions and interactions related to the same.